


We Will Look Together

by icandrawamoth



Category: Local 58, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Creepypasta, Creepy, Creepypasta, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Local 58 - Freeform, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge's heart races as he watches the warnings flash across the TV. The meteorological event isn't safe to view. Itissafe to view. Itisn't. It's like the station is fighting with itself.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	We Will Look Together

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across [Local 58](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuoMasRkMhlj1VNVAOJdw5w) the other day and of course I process _everything_ though the lens of SW fic, so this happened. Particularly based on [Weather Service](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M75VLQuFPrY&t=13s).

Wedge's heart races as he watches the warnings flash across the TV. The meteorological event isn't safe to view. It _is_ safe to view. It _isn't_. It's like the station is fighting with itself.

Then, giant letters splashed across the screen: DO NOT LOOK AT THE MOON. STAY INSIDE. DON'T LOOK AT THE NIGHT SKY.

The door opens behind him, and Wedge jumps. He catches barely a glimpse of the dark outside before Tycho comes in.

Wedge's eyes go wide. “You were outside? I thought you were in bed.”

His husband grins at him. “It's a beautiful night. Full moon.”

Wedge's pulse continues to thunder. “They were saying on TV...” He turns back, but the emergency alert has gone away, the channel now back to its usual programming.

“What were they saying on TV?” Tycho comes into the living room, tilting his head curiously.

“Not to go outside. Not to look at the sky. That something dangerous is happening.”

“Well, that's silly. It's a beautiful night. Full moon.”

Fear trickles down Wedge's back. “You said that.”

“Did I?” Tycho holds out a hand. “Come out with me. It's nice and warm. There're so many stars. You won't regret it.”

“Tycho...I don't understand.”

“It's okay.” Tycho smiles at him and steps closer. His eyes are bright and so blue, the same blue Wedge has always known. Tycho takes his hand. “Don't be afraid. We'll look together.”

Before Wedge can respond, Tycho pulls the curtains open, and there's the moon. It's a beautiful night. The moon is full.

The TV is blaring a warning again. In the distance people are screaming. But Wedge doesn't hear.


End file.
